1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to the field of batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries including batteries for vehicle starting, lighting, and ignition applications; marine batteries; commercial batteries; industrial batteries; batteries for use with hybrid-electric vehicles, microhybrid vehicles, etc.). The present inventions more specifically relate to secondary batteries with improved acid destratification.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide for a secondary battery that may include a number of lead plates submersed in an aqueous electrolyte. It is also known that the aqueous electrolyte may become stratified. That is, the acid may separate or develop into regions of higher density and regions of lower density. Such known secondary batteries do not realize certain advantageous features and/or combinations of features.